


I Was Supposed to Hate You

by DarkAngel58



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel58/pseuds/DarkAngel58
Summary: Roman and Seth come from two different families, who like their families, hate each other. Overtime they grow into something that isn't supposed to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on fanfiction, my name is Taylor5800.

Seth was riding in one of the cars that carried his family, with him is his parents Hunter and Stephanie, and his brother Randy. In the other car, it was his brother Baron and their three sisters Alexa, Sonya, and Ruby. They were on their way to an important meeting held by Vince McMahon, their grandfather who happens to have control over the Reigns family. Said family was also going to be there, but only because of Vince making the meeting mandatory. For years, a turf war between the families has been going on, with each family trying to either kill each other, or one-up the other family just to prove and assert their dominance. Anyone associated with either family was taught to kill the rival family, and if you were found to be linked to the other family, you would be killed. Anyway, back to the meeting, it wasn't really a meeting so to speak, it was more like the heads of the two families meet in a conference room, and brag about their accomplishments. It wasn't long until the family arrived at Vince's mansion, where the meeting would be held. When they arrive at the mansion, the entire family found Sika and Lisa were waiting for Hunter and Stephanie, who got out of the car to join them. That left the children to go be "civil and social" while they were gone. After about thirty minutes of being there, Seth walked away from the rest of the people there because he was thirsty and wanted to be by himself for a bit. When he walked into the kitchen he was met by Vince's servants, who offered him a drink, but instead of taking the champagne that they were offering he opted on beer and took one from the fridge. Seth took the beer and waited for the servants to leave the kitchen. When they did Seth took the beer to the counter and jammed the nose of the bottle against the hard counter top to open his beer. He was lost in his own random thoughts until he heard a voice behind him say, "I didn't peg you to be a beer drinker."

Seth rolled his eyes, hating that the silence and alone time got interrupted, he placed his beer down on the counter then turned around. Behind him he saw Roman Reigns, one of Sika's sons, he has had more problems with his brother Randy than anyone else in his family. Seth immediately became hostile, "What's that supposed to mean?" Seth questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that you don't have the body type of someone who drinks beer," Roman responded to the shorter man.

"Well, I workout a lot. That's why I don't have a beer belly, and I'm not pudgy like your family" Seth retorted.

Roman chuckled then smirked at the smaller man, "You've got quite the mouth on you, don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth snapped.

"It means your a smart ass, you've done nothing but snap at me, when this whole time I've been trying to have a normal conversation with you," Roman said.

"Well, Roman if you want to know so badly why I am talking to you the way I am, it's because your the enemy," Seth told him.

"You Hemsley's are always the same. Jumping to conclusions and getting hostile every time someone is around. Yeah, I am Sika's son, but I don't act like him. The only real problems I have is with your brother Randy, so don't worry I'm not gonna try to put my hands on you, you are the golden boy of your family anyway," Roman said.

That made Seth go quiet, he hated being called the golden boy, even though he knew he was. Seth honestly had no idea what to say to that.

"It's Rollins," Seth said in a hushed voice.

"What was that?"

"It's Rollins, Seth Rollins," Seth repeated.

"Why is it, Rollins?" Roman asked.

Seth groaned and ran his hand through his hair, "So that no one can associate me with the McMahon's even though I am because every time someone finds out I'm the youngest son they assumed I'm privileged. They assume I'm the golden boy, just like you did. I hate being a part of this family, I hate being referred to as the golden boy, and I hate being a part of this feud. I wish I had a normal family and a normal life.

That made Roman feel bad, he didn't know that, and by the look in Seth's eyes, he could tell he meant every word of it. "I didn't know I'm sorry."

Seth scoffed, "Yeah I know you are, everyone is."

With that Seth walked out of the kitchen, not wanting to be around anyone right now. His mood now turned to shit, and all he wanted to do now was go home and be alone. That's what he wanted, thankfully as soon as he left the kitchen the meeting ended and he couldn't have been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary

Ever since the encounter with Seth, Roman had felt bad for once in his life because he knew that what he said hurt Seth. He didn't know why he would feel bad for the enemy, he would just have to forget about everything that had happened. In the midst of his thoughts, he heard a knock on his door that brought him out of, "Come in."

It was his brother Matt. "Dad called a meeting and told everyone to meet him in the conference room," he told his brother.

"Okay, I'm coming," Roman said.

He then got up and followed him out of the room to where everyone else was and sat down in the chair next to his father across from his brother. Sika stood up and began speaking, "Okay listen up, after the meeting with Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie, I have come to the conclusion that we should no longer wait for the opportunity to gain the power to come to us. We must do everything we can to be ahead of the McMahon's. I don't care who we have to do whether it involves, killing some people or not. Does anyone have any ideas as to how we can accomplish this?"

Matt began to speak, "We should ambush them."

Sika looked at his son, "No we shouldn't that's a terrible idea. Where would we do that at, it's practically suicide."

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" He asked.

No one said anything, so Sika continued to speak, "Well then we got a problem now due to the fact you've all gone mute. I have an idea but-" Sika couldn't finish his sentence because while he was speaking an object came flying through the window. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

Before anyone could say anything he got an answer when smoke started filling the room from the smoke grenade. Everyone broke out into fits of coughing and gasping as they struggled for air. Then in the midst of the chaos, there was a giant thump, the sound of someone hitting the ground hard. The smoke cleared after a few more minutes, everyone seemed to be fine, but Matt couldn't be seen.

"Where is Matt?" Jimmy asked.

"Over here," said Jey.

Sika rushed over to where Matt was and turned him over so that he was facing up, he was dead but everything looked fine. Leaving everyone in the room with puzzled looks on their faces as to how he died. That mystery, however, was solved when Sika felt a warm liquid on his hand, he turned Matt around and there was a single bullet hole located at the medulla part of his brain. Sika growled in anger, he pushed his son's lifeless body away.

"Two of you take his body, and prep it for a funeral. The the rest of you, we are going to be up here until we figure out what the hell we are going to do to avenge Matt's death. I don't care how long it takes, we will make sure they will pay for taking my son's life," he said in an angry aggressive voice.

Roman knew this wasn't an act of random violence from the McMahon's. This was planned, and he knew exactly why his brother was killed. Seth must've told the rest of his family about what had happened at the meeting. He must've made it sound worse than what it really was in order for them to murder Matt. He turned and looked at his dad, "I have an idea."

"What is it Roman?" Sika turned and asked his son.

"Since they took someone from us, we must take someone from them," Roman explained.

"Explain," Sika responded.

"They somehow knew Matt was so important in this family, and that the loss of him would cause a massive blow in our mentality. Well, we aren't gonna let that happen. We take someone who is the equivalent of Matt's importance from them, and hold him hostage until we get what we want," Roman further explained.

"That just might work, but who?" He asked.

"The youngest son, Seth Rollins," Roman replied.

"That'll work, okay, now that we have a plan, what is our strategy?" he questioned.

"We wait until he is alone, no family, or affiliation around him. Once that happens, one of us will grab him, pull him into a van, and drug his ass so he'll be unconscious. That way it'll be easier to carry out the plan and make sure it is successful," Roman explained his plan to his father and everyone else in the room.

"I like it, but it would have to be somewhere that there is no one around," Sika told Roman.

"And if we have to, we will lure him out, so we can complete your plan," he added.

A few days later, Sika and the rest of the family put the plan into action. Currently, Roman, Jimmy, and Jey were in a van at the corner to where according to obtained intel, Seth was going. Dean was up on a rooftop with some of Roman's other family members, waiting and watching for Seth to arrive. A few minutes later, a car pulled up, and out came Seth. Dead pressed the receiver on his earpiece, "Roman, he's here, it's time."

"Copy," Roman said through his end.

He looked at the security footage from the hidden camera in the area implanted by his family and waited for Seth to walk closer to the van. When he did Roman swiftly grabbed Seth, pulling him into the van, and shoving his face into a rag. Seth's body went limp in a matter of seconds, the struggling slowly ending. Roman then took the rope and duct tape, using it to tie up Seth. He then used a clean rag and made a gag out of it and placing it in his mouth.

Roman then turned to his cousin's, "He's out, step on it."

"Dean we got him, we're on our way to my dad's," Roman said.

"Copy," Dean responded through the transceiver.

Phase one of the plan worked. Hopefully, phase two will work as well. Roman thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a death and a kidnapping. For those of you who don't know what the Medulla Oblongata is, anatomically and psychologically it is a section of the brain located in the brainstem which is responsible for automatic functions. If it is severely damaged, it will result in death. The next chapter will be out tomorrow or later tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman and Sika were standing at the foot of the bed in which Seth's unconscious form was handcuffed to. They had been back a few hours when Roman and his cousin's returned with Seth's body, Sika sent out spies to watch over the actions of the McMahon's so that they can monitor the effect of Seth missing on them.

"So, what now?" Sika asked his son as he looked at Seth.

"We wait, to see what happens," Roman stated while not even taking his eyes off of the bed.

"Okay, that's what the spies I sent out are for. What happens when they realize he's gone? They'll come straight here and attack again," Sika asked.

"Don't worry, we hacked into Seth's cellphone, we looked at his emails, recent purchases, text messages, and call history. According to the intel we gathered from his phone he is to be in New York, meeting with an ally of the McMahon family, we have nothing to worry about because they think he is in New York. Besides, we're gonna relocate him to somewhere only our family knows the location of. My home, I have Dean, Jimmy, Jey, and Nia living near me, so I'll have back up if needed close by" Roman explained to his dad.

"You seem to have this thought out son," Sika said.

"Oh, you have no idea dad. You have no idea," Roman said.

"Son, I want you to know that-" Sika started to speak but was cut off by the sound of sheets rustling from movement on the bed. "The kid is waking up, so since this was your plan I'm gonna let you take it from here, do what you want with him," Sika said then patted his son on the shoulder. Roman simply nodded. When Sika left, Seth started to stir more and more, until, in the moonlight coming in from the window, Roman could see his eyes slowly open. Seth then jolted up looking around in confusion, and that continued for a few moments. Roman got tired of the pathetic scene and stepped out of the dark shadow filled corners of the room. Seth froze in place, his eyes turned cold and confused.

"Roman?" Seth asked.

Roman didn't say anything back instead he just stalked like a hungry lion does with its prey, making his way up to where Seth was. When he reached Seth, Roman grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, twisted his fist and yanked Seth up by the collar, so he was close to his face. Seth could see the coldness in his eyes.

"You listen to me you little bitch, you are going to pay," Roman growled menacingly.

"Pay for what?" Seth asked, but his question wasn't answered because Roman backhanded him hard.

"NO! Don't you dare fucking question me, or interrupt me while I'm speaking. In fact, you don't get to speak unless I tell you to do so. Do I make myself clear?" Roman said. Seth nodded, not wanting to piss him off even more.

"Good. The reason why you are here is that I know it was you who got my brother Matt killed. I know you went to your daddy and big brothers, and you told them that I did something to you. A lie that you told got Matt killed, so now you're gonna pay, the entire McMahon family is gonna pay. We're gonna keep you here until we get our revenge, we may even use you, I may even use you to get what I want. You ain't gonna do a damn thing about it either," Roman said.

Seth didn't say anything to that, he then made a bold move, and headbutted Roman. The move only stunned him for about five seconds.

Roman shook his head, "You know what," Roman started as he slammed Seth back down on the mattress, and then pulled out another rag and put it up to his face. Roman watched as just like before his struggling body went limp like a fish slowly dying.

"You stupid, stupid bitch," he said.

"You're pathetic," Roman added coldly looking at Seth's unconscious body.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door, it was Jimmy.

"Roman, you ready to transport his ass to your place?" Jimmy asked his cousin.

"Yes, prepare the van, while I tie his ass up again, like a hogtied pig," Roman sneered.

"Me and Jey, are on it right now," Jimmy said then left.

Roman proceeded to tie up Seth, with rope and more duct tape. Having him alone, was his personal payback, he could do whatever he wanted to do with him. He is so glad that Sika gave him that ability. While he had Seth, the rest of his family will be handling the other McMahon's.

Not only was the timing great, the plan, no his plan was perfect. Roman had an evil smile on his face because he was gonna enjoy every waking moment of his life nothing but a never-ending spiral of pain and misery. The sole purpose of the plan is to make the golden boy miserable and that's exactly what is going to be happening. Roman picked the body up, taking him downstairs to the garage, where he threw him into the back of the van. He climbed in next, shutting the door behind him. Jimmy took that as a signal to start driving, and with that, they headed for Roman's house where Seth will be kept until he proves to no longer be useful. Once this is done, Roman is going to have Seth tossed somewhere, like the piece of garbage that he is...if he's alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary

When Seth woke up again it was morning, despite being unconscious for hours, he could still remember every single thing that happened. How Roman blamed him for the murder of his brother. It wasn't his fault, Roman would've known that if he would've just let him explain what really happened. His brother wasn't supposed to be killed, Sika was because he had been dominating the competition. Now, thanks to Roman's stubbornness, Seth was in some unknown location different from the one last night for no damn reason. All of a sudden, the man himself walked into the room that Seth was restrained in. Roman walked over to where Seth was, and just looked down at him with a blank expression on his face. Seth looked back at Roman, who was shirtless wearing nothing but jeans.

"Look, this whole thing will be much easier, if you cooperate and be a good boy," Roman told him. Seth however, didn't say anything because he didn't want to be hit again like last night.

"You have permission to speak," Roman added.

Seth had a lot of things to say, but he couldn't spit the words out. "I'm thirsty and I'm hungry," is all he managed to get out.

"You see, this is where that whole cooperation part comes into play. If you want some food or something drink, you have to do things for me," Roman told him.

"Like what?" Seth asked confused.

Roman didn't say anything, he kept the blank expression on his face, but he did go for the buttons on his jeans. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, then he pulled the jeans down and kicked them to the side. Roman got up on the bed in front of Seth who was now sitting up and stood in front of him, pulled his briefs down which caused his dick to spring to life. Seth's eyes went wide 'Fuck, he's huge' he thought in his head.

"Suck," Roman said with an emotionless voice. Seth frantically shook his head and Roman just laughed coldly.

"You have two options, either suck my dick and get what you asked for or starve it's as simple as that," Roman said.

Seth was hungry, and he had no other choice but to suck the man's dick. So, he slowly opened his mouth and allowed Roman to put his dick in his mouth. Seth immediately tensed his throat and Roman pulled out.

"Relax your throat, I'm not gonna throat fuck you, but you're gonna suck my dick properly until I cum, then you will get food," Roman instructed.

Seth allowed Roman to put his hard dick in his mouth again and started to bob his head as he sucked his dick.

"That's it, good boy. Go faster," Roman commanded Seth, who followed his instructions. Roman's dick was stretching his mouth, causing tears to form in Seth's eyes, he just wanted it to end and honestly would've rather been beaten instead of this. A few minutes later without warning Roman came and his cum hit the back of Seth's throat. Not wanting to make Roman mad he swallowed as much as he could until Roman was done. When Roman was done he pulled his dick out of Seth's mouth and tucked it back into his briefs and then buttoned his jeans back up.

Roman then for some reason patted Seth on the head and said, "Since you were a good boy, I'll get you food."

When Roman patted his head, it made him feel like some type of animal along with him saying good boy like a dog. That whole thing made him wish that hunger didn't exist, and that he was out of the hell hole that Roman brought him to. Just then, Roman came back into the room and closed the door behind him, he had food on a plate which he sat on the dresser, which caused Seth to look at him out of confusion.

Roman then turned to look at him and started to speak, "I'm going to release you from the restraints so you can eat, but before I do you will follow my next instruction precisely. If you fail to follow the instruction I will punish you, and trust me when I say this, you will not like like it. That wasn't a threat either that was an absolute promise. Do I make myself clear?"

Seth didn't say anything, he only nodded.

"Good, now my instruction. When I release you, you will not kick, hit, bite, scratch, or try to harm me in any other way. Once again, if you fail in following that rule it will result in a punishment way harsher, and way worse than you could imagine. When I see you are done, I will come back in here an restrain you again. Do you understand me?"

Seth nodded again, then Roman took off his restraints and gave him his food, then left with the restraints, locking the door to the room. Seth looked down at the food, which was just cereal, he took one bite then put the spoon down when he saw a window in the room. Maybe I can open the window, he won't know anything, I need to get out of here. He thought to himself. He then put the cereal on the dresser and crept over to the window. He reached out to open, but before he could, he felt something grab and yank his hair, and an arm went around his neck. It was roman, who started growl in his ear.

"You just don't listen do you, I gave you one fucking rule and you couldn't even follow it, now I'm done taking it easy on you. I'm gonna treat you like the worthless bitch that you are." Roman then hoisted him up over his shoulder and carried him down to his basement where he took shackles hanging from the ceiling and cuffed Seth's wrists with them, so now he was standing with his arms restrained in the air. There was then knocking on the basement door, Roman came from around Seth and went to the door and opened it. In walked, Jimmy, Jey, and Sika who went over to Seth, Roman locked the door and walked over to where the rest were.

"The bitch tried to escape this morning," Roman told them.

"What are you his going to do to him, son?" his father questioned.h

"He's gonna get beaten...hard," Roman said. He then removed his belt, as did Jimmy, Jey and Sika.

"The reason why I called you here is because I want this to be some sort of minor revenge for you over Matt's death," Roman told his family. He then went over and put a blindfold over Seth's eyes who was motionless paralyzed in fear, mentally trying to brace himself for what is about to happen. Roman raised his belt and struck the leather strap across Seth's back hard, causing Seth to cry out in pain. Roman struck blow after blow, each one was more aggressive than the last. Jimmy followed Roman's actions and did the same thing, then Jey followed, and then it was Sika's turn. Seth was a crying mess and was hoping that Sika wasn't gonna be as bad as Roman, but he was way wrong. Instead of striking just Seth's back he belted him with the leather every where, relentlessly hitting him on his sides, neck, legs, shoulders, and arms. The welts from the previous beating and this one were bleeding, finally after one final blow it was over. Seth was now fully sobbing from the pain. Sika and Roman's cousins left when it was done proud of their work, Roman released Seth from the shackles, carried him back upstairs and faced him down on the bed, where he got a good look at the welts, and wounds on his back.

For once in his life, Roman actually felt bad since most of the marks were bleeding badly. He left the room, went into his bathroom where he grabbed bandages, and five wash cloths. Two warm, Two cold, and one dry. He then went back to the room, where Seth was still on his back this time quietly sobbing. Roman sat the bandages down, he took the cold wash cloths and started to gently clean Seth's wounds. Seth hissed when the cold fabric touched his back, then relaxed after getting used to it. He didn't understand why Roman was doing this, especially since he was responsible for the wounds. When Seth was cleaned up, he had Seth sit up, and he wrapped the bandages around the places that had been bleeding.

"I'm not going to restrain you, I'll be checking on you though, just rest up for now okay?" Roman said.

Seth said nothing, knowing that he wasn't supposed to, also he was scared of being punished again.

"You can speak now Seth," Roman told him.

"Okay, thank you for the bandages," he told Roman, who nodded in response and then left. Seth just laid there in the bed on his side, confused as to why Roman was so gentle with him, he wants to ask, but decides not to at the moment, so he just went to sleep for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary

It was it was late in the afternoon after the punishment from the night before, Seth had slept for most of the day only because he jolted up out of a dead sleep, as a sharp stinging pain pumped throughout his wound covered body. He remembered everything from the night before. The beatings, from Roman, his cousins, and his father. He remembers each man, struck him harder than before, especially Sika. Compared to the beating Roman gave him, unlike Sika’s, Roman’s lashes felt like a slap on the wrist, still painful just not as much as his dad’s. Another thing that he remembers from the night before is Roman, tending to him after the punishment, Seth didn’t understand it since he was the one who initiated it. He really didn’t know whether it was him being genuinely compassionate, or just some sick mind games to try and manipulate him. This was his own personal hell, both mentally and physically. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, he was supposed to be in New York with Finn Balor, not being held captive by a revenge driven family. He hopes that his family will notice or get some type of idea that something is wrong, and comes to rescue him from this place. Seth heard the doorknob turning, his heart started racing, he immediately closed his eyes tightly laid down, to go into the fetal position, trying his best to brace himself for more pain and suffering. He heard the door open, then clicked signifying that it closed, then he heard footsteps of someone walking across the wooden floor. Seth refused to look, afraid of what would happen if he did.

The footsteps stopped right next to him, he then heard Roman’s voice softly call his name, “Seth?” The smaller man refused to answer, still in the fetal position, afraid as to what might happen if he did speak. Roman sighed then spoke again, “Seth, look at me so that I can take you to the Bathroom to clean your wounds, and change your bandages. I’m not gonna hurt you, just let me help you.”  
After a few minutes of silence, seth uncurled his body, and reluctantly sat up on the bed. Although sitting up now, he refused to meet the other man’s eyes. Roman gently helped him off of the bed, and carried him to the bathroom bridal style. When he reached the bathroom, Roman sat Seth on the sink, and went into the closet to get medical supplies. Seth began to shake, he didn’t know if it was out of fear, or wounds being exposed to the cold air of the bathroom, he then moaned and let out a small unmanly whine noise obviously in discomfort and pain. Roman heard it grabbed what he needed as fast as he could, and went back over to the wounded man. Placing the supplies down, he turned to Seth and said, “Seth, what I’m about to do to you will sting a bit, but I have to do it to prevent infection in your...wounds.” Roman said that last part quietly, but with guilt evident in his voice. Seth merely nodded, still not looking at him, or talking to him, only shaking on the counter. Roman grabbed the hydrogen peroxide that was next to the many cotton clothes he had got out, he also grabbed one of those. He dumped some of the hydrogen peroxide on the cloth, turned Seth so that his back was facing him, Roman cautiously put the cloth to Seth’s skin, immediately the smaller man hissed and withered in pain. “Sorry I know, just let me do this, I’ll try to do it as fast as I can to get it over with,” Roman told him.

Seth hesitantly let him continue, it didn’t hurt as much after a while, he’d gotten used to it. When Roman finished disinfecting the wounds, he took a cloth wet it with mildly warm water and antibacterial soap to clean the blood off and around the wounds on Seth’s body. When he was done doing that, Roman took the bloody, and used clothes as well as, the bloody bandages, threw them in the hamper and trash can, the much to Seth’s confusion went to the closet again put the items back, but he took out shampoo, and some body wash. Roman said nothing as he put the items on the ledge of the bathtub, then he went over to Seth, being careful not to hurt him too much, picked him up and sat him down on the towel that was laid out over the shower rug. He guided Seth to lead back over the dip in the side of the tub, adjusted the water so that it was lukewarm, squirted some shampoo on his hands and began to massage the product into his hair. As much as Seth was confused and scared, as much as he didn’t want to he had to admit that what Roman was doing felt good. He decided to enjoy it because it would probably be the only time, he’d be cleaned at all during this whole ordeal. A few minutes later Roman was done washing and conditioning his hair. Roman then grabbed the body wash, and washed the places where there wasn’t any wounds. When he was done, Seth was clean again, he let Roman take a soft towel, and dry him off with it. Roman then picked him up much like before, and carried him back to the room. He left for a minute, but then came back with clothes that were his.

“Here these are mine, they’re gonna be big on you, but it’s the best I can do for now. I’ll help you put them on,” Roman told him, then proceeded to do what he said he would. Seth was becoming suspicious about this whole thing, he didn’t understand why Roman was helping him, especially when he hated him. He decided to make a bold move, and speak even though he was unsure if he was allowed to, “Why are you helping me Roman?” Seth questioned but cowered after asking. Roman looked at him, he knew Seth was scared past the point of his original intentions, he sighed and answered Seth, “Relax Seth, I’m not gonna hurt you, I didn’t know my dad would take it that far, once I saw him drawing blood with each strike, I felt an immediate sense of regret, which is something that doesn’t happen often. I didn’t even tell them to come over they just came over by themselves, when they saw that you weren’t in the room, they came down to the basement, and started lashing you way harder than what I did. I would have stopped my dad, he is a dangerous man who would turn on his own kids if it we got in the way of getting his revenge. I am so sorry, so are Jimmy and Jey, neither them, nor I meant it to go that far, they didn’t even want to do it, my dad made them. That’s why I’ve been helping you Seth.”

Seth honestly didn’t know what to say about that, he was grateful, but somewhat still shocked about all of this. Since Roman told him that, he wanted to return the favor of telling Roman something he had to know, maybe it’ll get the torment to end. “Roman can I tell you something...well it’s more like show you something?” Seth asked him. “Okay, what is it?” Roman asked. “Do you have my phone?” he asked. “Yes, I’ll go get it.” Roman said kind of skeptically. As he went to go get the phone Seth slowly crawled to the headboard of the bed, sitting against it, just as Roman came back through the door, and got on the bed with Seth next to him. “Here’s your phone, don’t try calling anyone.” Roman said as he handed the other man his phone. He watched Seth open up a travel log, indicating where he traveled, since the incident at the meeting. Seth hadn’t even been in the country, he was in Shanghai, China on business meetings. Once Seth had gone through the travel log records, he went to his recent calls and texts, showing Roman that he didn’t have contact with any family member over the phone the entire time with anyone, other than his business contacts in China, his mother, and Finn. Roman started to feel like a Jackass, Seth could sense that, so he said, “There is one more thing that i want you to watch, It’s a meeting between my father, my brother, and his associates, I have this because any meeting gets recorded ” He turned his phone sideways, turned the volume up, and the pressed play. The video showed Hunter, Randy, and the rest of his major associates in their meeting room.

“Okay, now that we’re all here, we have some matters we need to discuss. Sika has been doing extremely well, better than our family has done in almost two years, we need a plan to throw Sika off his game, so that we can either kill him, or gain power. I have a plan, we ambush them when they are all in one place, then we take what Sika cherishes the most besides his wife and power, We’re gonna kill one of Sika’s sons, we’re gonna kill Matt “Rosey” Anoa’i, ” said Hunter in the video. Everyone in the video nodded, and then the screen paused signifying the end of the video.  
When the video was over, Seth turned his phone off, and handed it to Roman, who just put it on the nightstand on the side that he was sitting on. Roman hasn’t said anything, the massive amount of guilt he has running through his veins has caused him to be unable to speak. Seth really did have nothing to do with Matt’s murder, Roman felt like the world’s biggest asshole. Seth noticed the dead panned look on Roman’s face along with a pang of guilt, he started to talk again, “Roman? Are you okay?” he asked. “No, I feel like an asshole, no let me correct myself, I AM and asshole,” Roman responded. “What do you mean?” Seth questioned again. “Seth, I kidnapped you, for nothing. I thought you were responsible for the murder of my brother. I put you through complete hell, when you didn’t even deserve it. Seth, I caused you to get beaten and whipped, all those wounds on your body are because of me and my dumbass assumptions,” Seth was shocked at what Roman had admitted to him, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t be mad at him, so he just said, “Roman, these last few days haven’t been the best, but they haven’t been nearly as bad as some other days I have had. I’m not mad, not even by a longshot.” Roman looked at him, “Really?” he said. “Yes,” Seth responded. The room went quiet, neither one of them knew what else to say, after what felt like an eternity Roman broke the silence between them, “Seth can I tell you something?” he asked. Seth nodded and Roman continued, “That day at the meeting, there’s a reason why I came up to you, I came up to you so that I can talk to you because, I like you, that’s another reason why I took care of you, those feelings started to come back overpowering my need for revenge which was obviously against the wrong person. I understand if you don’t feel the same, or if you hate me because I deserve it anyway.”

Seth turned to Roman, “Roman, I don’t hate you, you didn’t know. Now onto the part about you liking me, I had no idea. I like you too, I have for a while even through all of this.” Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You do?” “Yes,” Seth said. They looked into each other’s eyes, both had the same look in their eyes, and thoughts going through their minds. Roman leaned in towards Seth’s face, put a hand on his cheek, and then pressed his full lips against Seth’s thin ones. The kiss was chaste for a moment until Seth kissed back almost immediately. Roman ran his tongue along Seth’s bottom lip, wanting access, and he got just that. The kiss went from chaste to being the most passionate one either of them has ever had throughout their lifetime. Roman leaned back against the pillows, hooked his arms under Seth’s thighs, gently lifting him up, and placing Seth on top of him without breaking the kiss. They made out for about 15 minutes, not breaking the hot passionate kiss once, neither of them wanting to, finally, but reluctantly they pulled away because the dire need for air was overwhelming. Seth put his head against Roman’s forehead, both men breathing heavily trying to catch their breath from the intense kiss, when they gathered their thoughts, they both smiled and said, “wow” in unison. “I know this is new, but can you stay with me tonight?” Seth asked the Samoan man. “Yes, I will stay with you. I’ll be back, I have to go put this house on lockdown for the night, so that none of my family members will come in, and walk in here and see us together,” Roman responded as Seth nodded. Roman kissed Seth’s forehead then began to walk out of the bedroom, but stopped at the doorway to the room. He looked over his shoulder at Seth, then he went over to him, helped him up grabbed his phone, and both men left the room. Roman intertwined their fingers as he led him somewhere. That somewhere turned out to be Roman’s bedroom, Roman opened the door and led Seth inside, after guiding Seth through the huge room over to the bed Roman kept his hand locked with Seth’s and sweetly pecked him on the lips about twenty times. He then helped him into bed because he is still sore and hurt, kissing him once more not wanting to stop, but he had to. Then Roman left the room, shut all the lights in the house off, locked all the doors, the garage, and windows. He set the security system so that no one besides himself can have access to his house. 

After doing all that he returned to his room where Seth was waiting for him under the covers, Roman locked the door to his room, closed his curtains and blinds, took his shirt off leaving him only in sweats, then finally crawled into bed next to Seth. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth, being careful not to hurt him. Roman kissed the top of his head that was laying on his chest, “Goodnight Seth,” Roman said. “Goodnight Roman,” Seth said back. After that they both started drifted off and fell asleep, both men happier than they have been in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Seth woke up the same way he went to sleep, in Roman’s strong arms. He smiled to himself, this was still so new, but he was happy to be in this position. For once since he’s been there, he doesn’t have to be afraid of what Roman could do to him, out of anger, that was diminished once he shown the evidence that he had nothing to do with his brother’s murder. The only question he had lingering through his mind was, What now? Seth began to feel the other man stir in his sleep, looking at Roman from where his head was laying on Roman’s broad chest, Seth saw his brown eyes open, and look down at him tiredly. “Morning,” Roman said with a voice full of sleep. “Good morning,” Seth said back then began to sit up to tie his black hair into a low bun, but was immediately pulled back down into Roman’s arms when it was tied. As soon as he was back into Roman’s arms, Roman placed his lips on Seth’s, a kiss that Seth was happy to return. The kiss was abruptly ended when Roman’s phone went off with a text from his dad, 

‘Son, I’m on my way over, I’d like to have a word with the boy, I need to get answers out of him’ -Sika  
‘Okay’-Roman 

Roman immediately got out of bed, as did Seth, who he looked over at in a panic, "Seth, you have to listen to me, my dad is coming over and he wants to talk to you. I'm not going to be allowed in the room but I will be watching from another room, if he tries anything I'll come in there, okay?" Seth eyed widened, "Yeah, b-" Seth couldn't finish his sentence he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell, Roman hurried him out of the room, and back to the old room. "Stay here, and remember what I said," with that Roman kissed him once again and went to go answer the door that his father was now pounding on. He opened it, and let his father inside his house. Sika went to the room where Seth was while not saying anything, Roman hurried to the room next to it, so that he could watch the activity through the one way glass mirror.

He saw that Seth had taken the bandages off to hide the evidence that Roman had been taking care of him. He saw his father approach Seth, standing next to him on the side of the bed. They weren't saying anything, but then he saw his father grab Seth by the throat, and start choking him. Roman went on panic mode, and ran out of the room as soon as his father touched Seth. He burst into the room they were in, most likely breaking the door. He pushed his father off Seth, and stood in front of Seth low-key protectively. "Dad, what are you doing?! You were only supposed to talk to him, not choke him the fuck out!" Roman yelled at his father. "Son, I was only avenging Matt's death, that the little rat behind you caused!" Sika exclaimed. "Yeah, I know you want that, but if Seth is dead, that'll make everything worse! You don't want that now do you?" Roman asked his father. Sika sighed, looking at his son, running both his hands over his face, "Fine, we'll keep it alive...for now." With that, Sika stormed out angry he didn't get his way.

When he was gone and out of the house, Roman rearmed the security system, and locked the doors again, then went back to Seth. He was sitting up on the bed, rubbing his neck where Sika had his hands choking him. Roman sat next to him on the bed, and put his arm around him, "You okay?" he asked out of concern. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for helping me," Seth answered. Roman grabbed his hand, and helped him up, "C'mon lets go put new bandages on you, clean the wounds again, and go eat," Roman told him, and Seth nodded as he was led to the bathroom. After that they ate, and spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company, not caring about anything else but them.

Later that day at Sika's office

It had been a hours since Sika had returned to his office building, he couldn't stop thinking about how Roman was protective of Seth. Especially, when this was his idea in the first place, he need to find out what was going on. He picked up his handset and told Jimmy and Jey to come to his office. They arrived moments later, entered, and sat down.

"Listen I'm gonna get straight to the point. I went over to Roman's house to see Seth, when I began to choke him, Roman burst through the door and went into this defensive state, and protected Seth. I want you two to go over to Roman's house, and go get insight as to what is really going on and why Roman protected Seth," he barked the orders.

"Yes sir," both twins said, and proceeded to go do what they were told.

Back at Roman's house, since it was now nighttime, Roman and Seth were in their usual spot, in Roman's bed, but now they were just holding each other, and watching TV. Roman ended up laying down on the pillow, so Seth guided Roman down so he was laying on his pillow, Seth turned the TV off, put himself into Roman’s arms facing the latter, who was still awake. “Y’know I’m not that tired, I just wanted you to be in my arms, and kiss you again” Seth smirked and said, “Well, it worked.” They proceeded to kiss again. 

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Jey arrived at Roman’s home, they knew the passwords, and their identities were recognized by the security system, so they were able to get into the house easily. They made their way to the bedrooms, after seeing that the house was empty on the second first floor. They reached Roman’s room, where they heard a semi-muffled moan. They looked at each other in confusion, the looked through the door, where it was slightly opened. The twins eyes went wide, they saw their cousin, kissing Seth. They got pissed, and opened the door, causing the two in the bed to jump, now their eyes were like a deer in the headlights, they were caught, and too scared to move. 

“Roman, what the fuck is going on here?” Jimmy asked. 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Neither men in the bed could say anything, their worst nightmare coming true, they had been caught.

"Well are you going to answer us?" Jimmy questioned the pair. Roman was finally able to process words now that the initial shock had worn off.

"Listen, we like each other, this started the day after I caused him to have serious plain inflicted on him when he was...belted. I didn't even ask you guys to come over, you just randomly showed up at my house, and dad barged in. When my dad whipped Seth the way he did, I felt like the biggest asshole in the world because what he did was way worse than what the three of us did combined"

"Man! Roman he's the one that caused Matt to be murdered!" Jey exclaimed to which Roman sighed, "No he didn't, I have proof from him. "Unlock your phone and show them what you showed me the other day," he instructed Seth, to whom did exactly what he said. Jimmy and Jey watched the complete video, then looked at the travel log Seth keeps, validating his innocence. "Okay, but what about your dad?" Jimmy asked.

"Look dad is stubborn, he wouldn't understand and I have to protect Seth from him. It's my fault all of this happened anyway, Seth is here when he should be with his family. I'm such a fucking idiot." Roman said with a low sad voice. Seth felt bad for Roman even though he was right, but instead of saying that he just reached over and grabbed Romans hand. Roman looked down at his hand in Seth's and smiled at it while squeezing it.

Jimmy looked at Seth, "Look we'll help you regarding the situation with Roman's dad, but what are we going to tell him? He's the one who sent us over." Roman thought about it for a minute then came up with an idea. "Call him, tell him that you didn't see anything wrong, you ran into me and that the reason why I was acting protective was because I want to have the next week to get some answers from him alone," he told them.

Jimmy stepped out to go somewhere quiet and called Sika.

What did you find out?

There's nothing going on between Seth and Roman. He ran into us saying that the only reason why he was being protective was that he wants about a week with Seth to get answers on his family. He wants to do it alone, with only him around and no one else.

Ugh, okay if you're still there tell Roman he has the week to get answers. Bye

Jimmy hung up, thankful that he believed it and headed back into the room.

"He believed it, you have the week with Seth, and don't worry we won't say anything. Let's Jey," with that he left with his twin. Roman turned towards Seth, "You okay?" Seth nodded "Yeah, I'm fine knowing that your father won't be trying to kill me for a week. Uh, what did you mean by this is your fault?" Seth questioned Roman. "Nothing, I'm the one that suggested you be brought to my house that's all," Roman somewhat lied not adding in all the details. "Oh okay, so what are we going to do for a whole week?" Seth asked with a smirk. Roman hummed and ran a hand down to Seth's ass squeezing it, "You want a preview babe?" Roman asked and when Seth nodded he pulled off the covers. "Then you know what to do," he added. Seth kissed him then moved down the to Romans crotch area. Both of them ended the night with pleasure, excited about what the rest of the week is going to hold.


End file.
